starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bird Charm
by Hawkheart600 I got this idea... So I'm writing about it. It's Magic “Just try to get some sleep.” My mom covered me with a quilt. “I’ll be back later.” “Where did you get that bracelet?” I asked, pointing to my mom’s charm bracelet. She took it off and gave it to me. “My dad give it to me. You like it?" She smiled. "He used to tell me it was magic. He added on charms every once in a while. There’s a tree, a horse, flip flops, a butterfly…” I noticed an empty place. “Is there one missing?” “Yes. I lost my bird charm it when I was younger. My first one. It was very special to me. You see, it belonged to my great-great-great… I really don’t know how many greats really. Anyway, my great-great-great aunt passed it down through generations. It was sort of a… family heirloom. And I was the one who lost it.” I could tell my mom still felt that sense of guilt. “I never found it. And now it can never be passed down to you." "Oh..." I said, so tired, I couldn't think of much to say. I handed the bracelet back to Mom. A wave of fresh exhaustion washed over me. “See you later.” I murmured, and my mom left, shutting the door behind her. I Wake Up In a Dream “Hello? You okay?” Everything was blurry at first. I blinked. I was on the ground, in the snow. I noticed I was wearing a coat and gloves. A girl was standing over me. She looked about two years younger than I was. Her brown hair was frizzy from being blown around in the wind. She adjusted the glasses on her nose. I bolted in an upright position. Where the heck was I? “Yeah…” Then I said, “Uh, question: Where am I?” The girl looked worried. “Um, you don’t know?” “No. No idea actually.” I was creeped out, but I was trying to take this calmly. “We’re in the woods, a mile from Alana Grove. My house is over that way.” She motioned over her shoulder. “I’m Wren. Who are you?” Wren? I got on my feet. “Leona.” “Leona? I like that name. I wish my mom named me Leona instead of Wren." Wren shook her head in playful disgust. "Anyway, Leona, which way do you live?” “I –well, to tell the truth, I sort of… woke up here." “You mean…you just found yourself here?” “Pretty much.” Just then, something silver slipped down her wrist. Something familiar… “Um,” I began. “Um, what’s that?" “Oh, this?” Wren fiddled with the silver charm bracelet. “This is my charm bracelet. You like it?” “I- yes.” I said, the truth slowly sinking in. “I love the tree…the horse…flip flops… butterfly, and... the bird…” “Thanks.” Wren smiled. “This may sound strange…” I said carefully, “But…what year is it?” She blinked. “Leona, you serious?” “Yeah.” I answered awkwardly. Wren looked me over. “1974.” No it wasn't! It was 2010! ''After I said nothing, she said, “Come on. It’s freezing. Let get to the house.” “What?” I said, taken by surprise. “Now?” “Yeah, why not?” I stood up, and said, “Sure, I guess. But I need to get home.” “Of course. We’ll figure everything out-“ Wren zipped her sweater tighter and crossed her arms in front of her. “-…once we get inside.” “All right…” I agreed, and we walked, Wren slightly ahead of me. Snowflakes fell on my black gloves. I examined them closely. “…Mom.” I muttered, and Wren did not hear me. I Meet a Dead Family Member I knew it was only a matter of time before I woke up. And I also knew this had to be the younger version of my mom. Reason Number 1: My mom’s name is Wren. Number 2: She had the exact same charm bracelet. Number 3: 1974 was the year my mom was about eight or nine. Number 4: This Wren looks like my mom in her elementary school pictures. I didn’t need anymore proof. Anyway, I always knew time travel trips always had a reason. I realized that I might be able to maybe, just maybe, be able to keep my eye on that bird charm…? But what if I never got back to the present? Ugh, what if I was stuck in the ''stinking past forever? I tried not to think about it. Well, at least I was having more fun than I would be if I were in bed sick all day. Wren and I walked and walked. Sometimes we had to walk through bushes. Finally a house came into view. "This is my house," said Wren (Mom?), pointing. We walked up the steps, and Wren opened the door. Right then and there I realized how cold I really was. This house was warm compared to the cold outdoors. The room had a soft glow to it. The walls were a pale brown and the couch was a dull red. A candle flickered on the side table next to the couch. A book was on the couch. I couldn't read the front for a title because I didn't have my glasses, and the lights were low. "Mom!" Wren called. "I'm back." Wait. Wren's mom? My mom's mom? Oh, gosh... And the grandma I never got to meet walked into the same room as me. Just About The Weirdest Family Reunion It was like, a family reunion. A really weird family reunion... "This is Leona," said Wren, gesturing to me. I stared at Wren's mom, (my grandma?) and said, "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you." Wren's mom didn't look like a grandma at all. She didn't even have gray hair yet. Wren's mom looked, what, maybe forty years old? Time travel is a werid thing. "Found her in the woods." said Wren simply. "She's lost." Wren's mom stared at us. Then finally she said, "Hello, Leona." "We're hungry." Wren said. "Can we get some food?" "Of course... I got some gluten-free crackers from the store earlier, help yourself..." I awkawrdly started to follow Wren, but Wren's mom said said, "Leona, what's your phone number? I'll call you parents..." Why call my parents on the telephone? My mom's in the next room. "''They aren't home." I said. "They aren't?" "No." Wren's mom seemed like she was going to ask another question, but said instead, "Go with Wren and eat for now." "Thank you," I answered, feeling really uncomfortable. And I headed the direction Wren walked. Stamp Distraction It was snowing up a storm out there. I'm not exaggerating, you know. We were snowed in. As I nibbled on a few crackers, Wren and I sat down on the dull red couch. She picked up a camera that looked old fashioned. "Our new camera!" she announced. "Let's take a picture!" Before I could anything, she moved in close to me, and took our picture. I smiled. "Our official friendship picture," I said, but in the back of mind, I was wondering, ''should the past version of my mom have my picture? Wren picked up the book that had been on the couch before. "What is it?" I asked. I don't know why, but I was interested. "My mom's stamp collection." The flip flops on my mom's charm bracelet knocked into the tree charm as Wren opened the book, making a tiny clink. It was reminding me why I was here... The pages were covered in stamps. Stamps of every color and size. Some had pictures on it. I saw a liberty bell, Mickey Mouse... "See? Mom got that one last week. It's really rare, it's from 1930, you know, and I doubt that many other people have it..." As Wren talked on and on, flipping pages, I examined the stamps. Then, Wren's wrist rested on the page, and the bird charm covered the stamp I was looking at. Don't get distracted. Finally, Wren made it to the last page. I looked at the bird charm. Did it look loose, or was it just me...? Wren snapped the book shut. She walked over to put the book on the bookself on the other side of the wall, in the next room. As Wren sat down again,the charm bracelet jingled. The tree, horse flip flops, and the butterfly all clinked togther. Every charm was still there. Except the bird. The bird charm would lost in Grandma's stamp book for decades. Maybe no one would ever find it. Unless I did something about it. A Knocking On The Door "So, um, what now?" Wren asked, shifting on the couch. She didn't seem to be able to get comfortable. "Um, I'll be in the bathroom, be back in a second." Wren nodded, and I starting walking. I didn't go straight to the bathroom, though. I stopped at the bookcase, grabbed the stamp book, and walked quickly to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I opened to the last page. It was there! The bird's green jewel eye glinted in the light coming from outside the bathroom. It held in my fingers. It was tiny. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, and a thrill ran through me. "Leona?" It was Wren's mom. "What...what are you doing?" "Going to the bathroom." This was so not good.,. "Leona, really, what are you doing?" The bird charm's emerald eyes lit up. Its wings fluttered... "See you!" I yelled, even though I knew I'd only see her in photographs. "Thanks for your... hospitality!" I floated up. I was fading away. Yes. I was going back home, with the lost charm my mom wanted... Then, it slipped from my fingers, and landed on the last page of the book. The book closed. Everything when a little blurry, I could make out Wren's mom finally unlocking the door with a key and picking up the book. Then, in a whirlwind, everything disappeared. Or maybe it was me who disappeared; I don't know. Who cares, anyhow? "Leona?" At first I thought it was Wren's mom. Then, as I opened my eyes, I found it wasn't. It was Wren. Grown up Wren. My mom. I Was Named After Myself and Other Weird Things "Feeling better?" My mom asked. "Yes," I answered, and my mouth felt dry. I'd drink water in a second. I moved my hand, expecting the charm to be in my there. Then I remembered. The bird charm had fell into the book. I had failed. Why? Then it clicked. "Mom," I said. "Mom, I know where your bird charm is." "What?" I got out of bed and rushed to the bookshelf in the living room. On one shelf it showed a picture my grandma. Next to it was a photo of Wren. My eyes traveled to the shelf below. There. The stampbook I read with my mom 36 years ago. I pulled it out and walked back to my room, and sat down on the bed. My mom sat down with me. I opened to the last page. And the bird charm slipped out onto the floor. I picked it up. "You found it! How did you know...?" "Mom," I asked her, eager for an answer. "Who did you name me after? Did you name me after anyone?" "Well, my mom suggested it. And- I think girl I played with once was named Leona, A long time ago. I think I was even younger than you." "Really?" I couldn't believe it. Wren remembered my name! "Yes, really." My mom seemed to be struck with an idea. "Hold on. I'll be right back. Then she left the room. What now? She came back about a minute later, with a gold painted bracelet, with no charms. My mom gave it to me. "It's about time it was passed down to you." she told me. "Um, you know how your dad used to tell you that the bird was magical?" I asked tentatively. "Yes." "Do you believe it?" My mom looked at me. "No, of course not, Leona, not anymore. Why do you ask?" The bird almost flew out of my fingers. I clutched at it even tighter. As soon as it settled down, I hooked it to my new gold charm bracelet. "Oh, no reason," I replied. I slipped the bracelet on my left wrist. "Just curious." ﻿ My mom left, and I flipped through the pages of Wren's stampbook. Suddenly I stopped. There was the picture my mom had taken of us. I picked it up, and gently turned it over in my hands. It had the date, 1974, and written in pen there was this inscription: The first time my daughter and her daughter met. I smiled. Good old Grandma Fiora. '' I got up and put it in my desk drawer for safe-keeping. Then there was a rustling of wings. I looked down. My feet weren't touching the ground. "If you want to be my charm," I told the bird, "You have to behave." The bird's green eye shone as it carried me back to my bed with a thump. "I wonder if I can get a birdcage at the Taylor's garage sale." I muttered to myself. The bird chirped it's amusement. "Shhh." 'THE END﻿''' I'm finished! Hope you enjoyed my mini story! Tell me what you think! ~HH600﻿ ﻿